


Cocksicle

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Series: Muscle Memory [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barns Hot and Bothered, Erotic Ice Cream Eating, Ever so slightly NSFW, F/M, Heatwave, Hints of Oral Sex, Language, Masturbation, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Smut, Swimming Pools, Volleyball, eating ice cream, hot summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: It's a heatwave y'all!  Bucky and the team play a little lawn volleyball and enjoy some down time out in the sun.The arrival of Bucky's pseudo-nemesis, Dr Edwards, spells frustration for the poor man as a seductively eaten popsicle becomes his undoing.Posted for the Armada July Prompt:  Heat/Summer.





	Cocksicle

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Civil War, Bucky is still getting to grips with himself as a survivor of extreme PTSD. The work he underwent in Wakanda (yes I'm working on the premise that Infinity War never happened) has done him wonders but he's still not great in public. Awkward situations throw him the curviest of balls and though sometimes his lizard brain will handle things like his old self would, he's still messed up and all over the place.
> 
> The man has desires and needs, however, and he's also trying to figure that shit out (badly, but he's trying), bless him.

The sun beat down on the plush grass of the private garden at the south side of the Avengers compound. The lawn was flat and smooth and perfect for the game of volleyball we had going on in the pre-noon heat of this brilliant mid-summer’s day.

The outdoor pool area and patio to the side was mostly secluded by flowering shrubs and bushes but opened out to the other section of the garden at one end. Birds chirped in the trees and the laughter of Avengers rang out across the lawn as we jumped and dove for the ball.

I’m not going to lie, we were all a little competitive. By a little I mean _a lot_ , and there may or may not have been some underhanded tactics used during the game.

The team-up was me, Sam, Clint and Peter against Steve, Nat, Wanda and Scott. Tony and Bruce were down in the labs as usual, the freak heatwave hitting the whole of America right now was not appealing in the slightest to those two. Thor was off world, and Vision was sitting this one out because the last time he played sports with the team he kept incinerating the ball with his energy beam.

So, it was the eight of us, battling it out for the prestigious title of volleyball victors of the 2014 summer heat championship.

We had agreed, no powers, and with Clint’s perfect aim and Peter’s athletic abilities, I was pretty sure we had this victory.

The heat was becoming unbearable and the humidity stifling. Even my sweat had sweat. My metal arm was hot, the relentless sun heating the plates until I was convinced I could cook a steak on the damn thing. The shoulder joint was fully covered by my white t-shirt and luckily that part remained cool enough not to cook my flesh where it met the metal.

I glared down court, which was marked awkwardly with hand lined chalk powder. Through the net I faced off against Steve. My service was for match point. We were two sets a piece with the score in the fifth set being 14-6. I smirked at my friend who looked a little like he was on the ropes, sweat soaking his shirt and causing his hair to spike.

“C’mon, serve already!” Nat taunted. “You scared we’re gonna make you look bad?” Her sassy smile and cheeky goading wasn’t going to get the better of me.

“You’re so good at doing that for yourselves I’m surprised it’s not contagious.” I countered.

I tossed the ball, dashing forward and jumping up, I slammed the ball down right at Steve. The smack it made when it hit his skin was loud and he hissed as he managed to direct the ball upward. Wanda got a touch in to stabilise it ready for the strike.

Nat jumped up and tagged the ball, slanting it down over the net. Peter dived, getting his hands under it and flipping it up.

“Nice!” Sam said as he gave a great set up for Clint. “He shoots! And he…”

Clint made the shot and it looked good but Scott was there throwing himself in the path of the ball, getting a lucky hand on it.

“He misses.” Sam finished with a groan.

The ball remained in play.

Nat pushed it up for Steve who smashed it down hard at me. Payback for my brutal service. I reacted fast, uppercutting the ball with my metal arm and sending it sky high. It would come down on our side of the net ready for another setup.

“Lucky deflect, punk.” Steve taunted me.

“Aint nothin’ lucky about me, man.” I grinned despite the dark shadow that passed over me. It was funny how, in the midst of enjoyment, my mind drew me back to the horrors of my past.

 _You’re alive._ I told myself. _You survived it. You survived **them**. Better than that, you’re living and thriving._

The ball came down and Peter ran past me. He jumped up as the ball came careening down no more than a foot from our side of the net. He got a hand on it and I thought he was going to chip it up for Clint to take another bash at a winning shot but the kid had no power in his arm and the ball simply deflected off his hand and dropped softly to the other side of the net.

Steve dashed forward but he was too late. Peter had taken all of the force out of the ball, letting it flop over the net in a feint that even I didn’t see coming until it happened.

The ball never hit the ground. Caught in a red mist, it hovered mere inches from the grass. Wanda didn’t even try to bring the ball back into play.

“Sorry.” She winced. “Old habit. Things fall and I catch them.” She shrugged, finally dropping the ball to the ground.

Peter punched the air and whooped.

“Cut the cheque!” Sam raised both fists in the air, strutting like a prize fighter after a round 1 knockout.

“We did it, Sergeant Barnes!” The kid was bouncing around with way too much energy. “Oh man! What a game!”

We were congratulating ourselves when applause from behind us drew our attention.

“Very impressive.” A soft and sultry voice I knew all too well spoke. “Congrats team Barnes and commiserations team Cap.”

Veronica was sat on one of the sun loungers by the pool in a burgundy halter neck swimsuit and a tasselled grey chiffon gypsy scarf around her hips. Her sunglasses were perched on the end of her nose as she regarded us with a brilliant smile and a glint in her eyes. Dr Edwards looked stunning with her chocolate brown hair scrunched back revealing a slender neck and clavicles to die for.

_Damn!_

I’d be lying if I said I felt nothing. Ever since that awkward night when Wanda tapped my mind and I’d had an embarrassingly arousing vision of Veronica touching herself as I watched, I hadn’t been able to get this woman out of my head.

It was disconcerting in a big way because for months we’d hated each other. Maybe hate was too strong a word. I resented her and she tormented me in any way she could.

Veronica had been the one who had tried to install some secret parameters into the prosthetic arm, _my_ prosthetic arm, during a testing and check-up session. Regardless of orders from up top, it had been her in the lab with me when I’d realised what was happening.

There was something about her that had always made me uncomfortable and uneasy, and I’d resented her for that too. Recently I’d identified that strange feeling as attraction but with everything that had happened, animosity wasn’t something that was overcome so easily and I wasn’t really trying to befriend her. In fact, I usually preferred to keep out of her way.

But now she was here. In front of me. Looking like _that_. Smiling and laughing. I should have just left then and went back inside, but how would that look? Pathetic and petty. So I stayed.

“Does anyone have any orange slices?” Scott groaned. He was still lay on the ground where he fell in his last second save of the ball.

“Maybe I can help you with that.” Veronica smiled. “I brought a cooler.” She slapped the large blue insulated box by her side.

“Sweet!” Clint jogged over, the first to rummage through the chilled goodies.

By the poolside everyone sat and talked. I situated myself on the periphery of the group, on a lounger at the head of the pool, adjacent to where Veronica and Steve were chatting. The sodas and beers she brought out were very much welcomed. Steve had tossed me a grape soda when I’d sat down without venturing near the cooler. It was just too close to her for my liking.

“So, how’s the house hunting going, Vee?” Steve asked.

Veronica had been staying at the compound since an explosive break-up with her boyfriend, a stock broker working for Goldman Sachs. I knew. I’d checked up. It was a surprise since I’d initially thought she was dating one of the other techs from Stark Industries but it turned out that the guy in question was just infatuated with Veronica. I could relate to that.

Their breakup had been humiliating for her. The sleezeball ex had been fucking around with dozens of other women while he’d gotten engaged and planned to marry her. I’d been both angry and relieved when I learned why she was staying with us. Read whatever you want to into that, I had my reasons.

“It’s slow going.” She sighed, her smile lessening. “All my money is tied up in the house and that damn stock portfolio Ray insisted on. And, of course, he’s being an asshole about it.”

“Can Tony not help with that?” Steve’s concern was written on his face.

“He’s already helping. Letting me stay here, and the use of his lawyers.” She fiddled with her fingers, looking down almost as if she was trying to hide her sadness. The sunglasses hid enough already. “He’s offered me the money to buy a place but I don’t want to lean on his generosity that much.”

Steve nodded.

“Mr Stark has given me more than I could ever hope to ask for, and I’m happy to be here rather than in that house with all our memories tainted by the knowledge of all the women Ray fucked in our bed.” She added after Steve remained silent. “Anyway! How’re things with Sharon?”

The conversation moved to Steve’s love life and then drew on to things related to The Avengers and Stark Industries. Veronica seemed to bounce back from the sadness of talking about her ex. Soon she was smiling and laughing with the rest of the team, and eventually settled to read her book.

The humidity was ramping up despite the hottest part of the day being over. My t-shirt was soaked with sweat and clung to my skin as I sat quietly and watched the team. I still felt like an outsider but I knew that was mostly my own doing. The team knew I struggled to interact in large groups and so they never forced me, never pushed.

40’s Bucky would be shoving the girls into the pool and diving in to rescue them. 40’s Bucky would flirt with suave confidence, make jokes and hold the girl’s attention. 40’s Bucky would be rubbing suntan lotion into Dr Edwards smooth and glowing skin while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

_Nope! Not thinking about that._

“Look what I found in the freezer!” Scott came on to the patio with an icebox full of popsicles and iced lollies.

“Oh! Those are Tony’s.” Nat smirked. “He won’t be happy.”

“Ask me if I care?” Sam scoffed.

“Toss me a vanilla one.” Clint perked up at the talk of ice cream.

“Hank Pimm always said you can never trust a Stark, but I guess you can trust _this_ one to have snacks hidden in every room.” Scott passed the frozen treats around.

“Chocolate.” I said when Scott made eye contact with me. He tossed the packet across to me. “Thanks, man.”

“Chocolate, please.” Veronica said, looking up from her book when Scott passed by her. “Much appreciated.”

Her smile was so brilliant that Scott stumbled on the edge of the pool and dropped the icebox as he fell in with a massive splash. This prompted the rest of the team to jump in one by one as they finished their popsicles. Laughter and splashing ensued as their playfighting escalated to dunking and Steve picking Nat up only to throw her the full length of the pool. Only Veronica and I remained on dry land.

The iced lolly was good. Rich chocolate ice-cream on a stick smothered in a thick chocolate shell. I sighed when I bit into it, the chocolate cracking under my teeth, sweet and creamy on my tongue.

On her lounger Veronica did the same. The snap of breaking chocolate brought my eyes up to her as she delicately peeled pieces of the solid richness away with her teeth, tongue and lips.

I swallowed hard. The way she used her tongue and teeth to lift away the cracked pieces of brown velvet goodness was more than a little arousing. She licked her lips between rounds until she’d polished off all of the chocolate shell. Then she began on the ice cream.

I watched her, rapt, as he lips parted and she sucked softly on the melting tip of the creamy popsicle. Her nasal sigh made the hairs on my arm stand on end. I recalled the vision I’d had of her, when moaning she’d touched herself and sighed my name.

Tightness began to coil in my loins, a pleasant pressure that had me almost gasping.

_Can’t do this here. Not here where everyone can see._

My eyes never left the woman who I both wanted and resented. The feelings she drew from me were unwanted yet they were more present than ever.

Her tongue trailed from the bottom of the popsicle to the top, collecting a glob of the sweet soft cream. She missed a bit, however, and a drop fell from the popsicle, landing on the partially exposed round of one of her breasts.

Veronica closed her book and pushed her sunglasses up on her head. With her index finger she swiped the drop away, bringing it to her lips. Kissing the drop away she caught me watching her.

I panicked but couldn’t look away. She’d already caught me looking, it would only compound my shame if I hid away now. My heart jumped in my chest, an unfamiliar jolt of adrenaline kicking in. This was nothing like the adrenaline I felt when I was fighting for my life but somehow it felt more desperate, more intense.

She held my gaze as she prolonged the slow draw of her finger from her lips. Heat rising in her cheeks gave her a blush that made her all the more beautiful.

My own ice cream was melting and I quickly lapped it from my fingers, watching her as she slowly licked at her own. I couldn’t help but wonder if she’d look like that while attending something a little more intimate with her mouth.

I groaned softly when she slid the top half of the ice cream into her mouth and slowly pulled it from between her stretched lips.

_Jesus Christ!_

She knew exactly what she was doing. There was no ambiguity here. Her eyes were fixed on mine as she teased me with the sexy play of her mouth on the creamy popsicle. With another slow sultry lick around the base, tongue circling the stick, her eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments as she sighed heavily enough for me to hear past the noise of the team playing around in the water.

I’m pretty sure my mouth fell open because when she opened her eyes she smirked, content to get a reaction out of me. She’d always been all about that, getting a reaction, tormenting me, despite our recent ceasefire on the animosity between us.

The ache in my groin was pronounced and I could feel myself hardening against the inside of my shorts. The material was loose so it wouldn’t leave much to the imagination, and would tent impressively if I were to stand. I willed myself to calm down, biting off a large chuck of cold ice-cream and letting the drop in temperature within my mouth distract me.

Veronica bit her lip seductively before she slid the diminishing core of her popsicle all the way into her mouth.

_Fuck me!_

In my minds eye, I saw her lips wrapped around my cock as she sucked me deep just like the ice cream. I groaned much louder then, flushing with heat that couldn’t be explained away by the temperature of the day or the exertion of the volleyball earlier.

I shifted on the lounger, trying to relieve some of the tightness growing in my gut. I was fully hard already and the only thing that stopped that from being evident was the way I was sat, hunched over with my elbows resting on my knees and feet planted wide on the floor.

In this state I could admit to myself something that I’d normally adamantly deny; I wanted this woman so bad I could barely function. Avoiding her was just a way for me to stave off the growing desperation. I don’t know how she got to me like that or how she managed to sneak under my moody defences but she was in there, under my skin, burning a hole in my chest.

Desire, lust, whatever. These were things that 40s Bucky knew well, though he was always more in control. Here and now, I was far from that complete man, I was floundering in depths I told myself were not possible. Struggling to keep a handle on myself.

Part of me wanted to run. Part of me wanted to stride over there and lay her hand between my legs so she could see what she did to me, in the hopes that she would treat me like that goddamn popsicle currently being pulled from her beguiling mouth.

I was panting. Melted ice cream on the floor by my lounger, dropped and forgotten in the haze of emotion that swallowed me whole.

There was no ice cream left on her stick and she licked her lips playfully, wiping the corners of her mouth suggestively with her finger.

Suddenly her eyes flitted up to an approaching form of Steve. He’d gotten out of the pool and come over to claim another popsicle.

“You look like you enjoyed that one.” He said huffing down, wet and dipping beside her. “Want another?”

“Sure.” She smiled, her gaze moving past him to me. She bit her lip as she accepted another frozen treat from the ice box.

“Buck?” Steve asked without looking my way.

I couldn’t take any more. On my feet with the towel from the lounger bunched up on front of me I strode across the lawn, giving them only my back as I sought a more private entrance to the compound.

“Bucky?” Steve called after me. “What the hell? Is he ok?” He must have noticed my abandoned ice cream.

“He seemed a little distracted.” Veronica said as I was nearing the edge of my audible range. “I might have flirted a little.” She sighed. “I guess I pushed him too far.”

Flirted? A little? _Christ!_ It was damn near pornographic what she was doing to that popsicle.

_More like a cocksicle._

Why was she tormenting me like this? It was obvious now that she knew that I was aroused by her. Previously my reactions had been annoyance and animosity but now, with the rush of desire I had started feeling for her, she’d moved on to capitalise on that too. But why? What was in it for her to break me down like this?

I ran the taps. Cold showers were becoming a regular feature of my post Veronica-interaction activities. The thing my body craved wasn’t that though and, although I knew that all this building tension was only making things worse for me, I didn't want to bring myself relief knowing it was because of her.

A knock at my door jolted me out of my thoughts. Steve always came to check on me, I should’ve known he’d follow me this time too.

I ignored it. Stripping my sweaty clothes off and dumped them in the hamper. The shower was running, barely warm. Cold enough for relief but not so cold as to get my blood pumping.

Knocking again, louder and more insistent this time.

I sighed, wrapping a towel around my waist and padding towards the door. The knocking came again as I reached for the handle.

“Goddamnit Steve! I’m tryin’ to take a sh-“

It wasn’t Steve on the other side of the door. It was _her_.

“Shit.” I finished my sentence with the wrong word as Veronica lifted her eyes to my face.

It wasn’t lost on me how her eyes snagged on their way up to meet mine. She almost mouthed a ‘wow’ as her gaze climbed my stomach and chest, and I felt no little amount of satisfaction that maybe I could affect her too.

“Dr Edwards?” I said when she finally looked me in the eye.

“Sergeant Barnes, um, James.” She smiled softly, recovering herself quickly. “I came to apologise.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said harshly, starting to close the door. I needed to run. Get away.

“James, can I just-?”

“I’m not in the mood to chat, sorry.” I swung the door shut in her face, my heart pounding in my chest as I backed up to the door. The cool wood was a relief on my heated skin.

I listened to her breathing on the other side of the door, slow calming breaths in and out as she composed herself. She’d looked hurt as I closed the door on her.

At my back the soft vibration of something resting against the wood made me hold my breath. It was subtle, only something I (or Steve) would feel perhaps. Turning to look out of the peep hole I saw Veronica with one hand planted against the wood, her other was pinching the bridge of her nose. Through the fish-eye she looked different, less intimidating, diminished.

Moments passed before she straightened herself and moved away down the corridor. Had there been tears in her eyes?

What the hell was going on? Had Steve berated her for her antics? Maybe she felt guilty for tormenting me. Whatever it was, it made me nervous. That part of me that understood women was so far buried under the rubble that was The Winter Soldier, I was pretty sure it was lost forever.

Things had gotten better since we agreed to try to be civil to each other but today was one big spanner in the works. Don’t get me wrong, part of me wanted to be able to coexist with her, after all we were on the same team and had to work together. But the other part of me, the part that screamed for self-preservation, wanted her as far away from me as humanly possible.

I couldn’t let her keep affecting me but the mental images I had of her, the ones that wouldn’t quit, they told me a story of want and desire. Regardless of how I doubted myself or struggled to be free of the feelings, my body betrayed me and so did my mind.

_Veronica’s tongue gliding from base to tip, lightly sucking, teasing. Her big green eyes, alluring and wanton. Her moans making me pulse with excitement._

**_Fuck it!_ **

The water of the shower ran down my skin as I braced one hand against the tiles and gasped into the falling droplets. With my cock fisted tight, I gave myself the relief I needed. My mind supplied images of her, a mixture of fantasy and memory, and the shame I felt was short-lived. With her name falling from my lips I gave myself over to the inevitable, pleasure solidifying her place in my life. I wanted her. Needed her. But she wasn’t something that could ever belong to me.

Groaning through my intense release, I hunched under the weight of realisation.

I was completely and utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> An additional note on the subject of Dr Edwards:  
> She's always had a thing for Bucky, despite her engagement to asshole, Ray. You don't always have to act on feelings, right?  
> Now that she's single and pretty much on the rebound, she's trying to pep herself up and be the woman she was before she met that cheating scumbag. Flirting with Bucky makes her feel good, especially since it's obvious he's holding a flame for her. She overestimated his progress and feels fucking terrible that she hurt him.  
> Don't hate her, she's just looking for love too ;)


End file.
